


Demon's nightmare

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stetopher Week, Stiles' legal finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles is finally legal and his birthday wish is coming true.The two older men he's been flirting and crushing confessed to him. They want him to be part of their relationship.Instead of sexy times, they are on their way to banish a demon.Also, Stiles has a secret he's trying to figure out how to reveal.---Stetopher Week: Day 5 - Demons





	Demon's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a few days ago, hints why it's a bit longer and it's being posted earlier in the day.

“Sweetheart,” Peter squeezed the snarky, smart man’s shoulder. “The sooner we deal with this, the quicker Chris and I can take you back to our place.”

Stiles huffed and glanced up through the tree branches at the eerily beautiful sunset. The mixture of tangerine, salmon and yellow would had been romantic if they weren’t on their way to banish a demon.

“Stupid cock-blocking Demon.” Stiles kicked at a twig as they headed towards the location deep within the Preserve that Derek had sent them.

Usually, he’s all for helping the pack with the newest bad, but he was just about to release his sexual tension with two of the hottest men. He had crushed on the them for years, and lost hope when they had fallen into a relationship a year prior. 

Chris chuckled, brushing Stiles’ curly brown hair behind his ear, kissing him on his temple. “Don’t worry, after we send the Demon back to Hell, we plan on taking you home and make all our fantasies a reality. We both knew we wanted you to be part of our relationship and were counting the days you were legal.”

Stiles flushed at the confession. He flirted with them nonstop and hadn’t hidden his desire for them. It was useless with a pack that could smell his arousal and emotions.

He tugged at his red hoodie and sighed. That was the truth until recently though.

“Are you okay,” Peter’s voice was laced with concern.

“Yeah, ever since my birthday party, I’ve felt a little off. Figure it must be the flu or something.” Stiles spoke enough truth to cover the lie. He knew why he felt off. His Spark had started to manifest on his eighteenth birthday. No one but his dad knew the truth. It was passed down his mother’s line but only manifest every few hundred years. They both had an inkling it would be more likely since he runs with a pack and is knee deep in the supernatural.

The wolf leaned into the crevice of the lithe man’s throat and inhaled. “Nope, but you do have a hint of something else... it’s faint… comes and goes.” he tapped his finger to his chin and hummed. 

Stiles was still mastering his Spark. He’d had his mother’s journals, passed down from generation to generation. But knowing and doing it were completely different.

“So, let’s banish this fella and get back to sexy times then,” Stiles tugged his men closer to him as he dismissed smelling different. One problem at a time. He knew he’d have to tell them soon.

They had found a reversal spell to send the Demon back to where it belonged. Stiles had stumbled upon an accurate magic book that discussed different ways to contain it and get rid of it. A naive preteen had summoned the beast a few days prior.

“So, you and Lydia have it memorized,” Chris squeezed the mole-speckled man’s hand.

“Yes.” Stiles cracked his neck and linked his fingers with Peter’s. Honestly, he knew if he just released his Spark he’d banish it quicker. Once his secret was leaked, their would be no going back.

Shouts and loud thumps announced they were upon the fight. The three of them burst through into the clearing. 

The Demon had shred it’s human guise, and towered over them at eight feet. It’s skin was tight and black. The beast hissed at the trio, showcasing it’s sharp white teeth. 

“Holy shit, it’s built like a brick-house,” Stiles wheezed in shock. It had been disguised as a small old man.

Lydia took advantage of the distraction and begun to recite the spell. She straightened her shoulders and her red hair fluttered around her. 

The demon let out an ear piercing shriek, swinging it’s thick long arm at her. Jackson was a hair to late to save Lydia slamming into a tree knocking her out.

Stiles took a step forward but was held back by Peter’s hand on his wrist. “She’s alive. You have to do it.”

Chris and Peter created a human shield, “Do it,” Chris yelled as he brought out his gun.

Jackson was cradling Lydia’s head in his lap. Scott and Derek were either side taking turns punching the hell spawn.

Stiles took a deep breath and begun to recite the spell as Chris begun to shot at it. The demon threw it’s large clawed hands over its ears and zeroed its midnight solid eyes at them. They bullets seemed to absorb into its body. 

Derek slashed his claws at the demon’s legs but it hadn’t had the desired effect as it knocked both wolves off of him.

It lowered its head, it’s sharp twisted horns aimed at trio and charged. 

“Noo,” Chris shouted as he shoved Peter out of the way and got impaled. The demon was shoved backwards by Peter.

The sexy hunter dropped to the ground with a groan, his hand clasping right above his heart. The rest of the able pack launched themselves on top of the fallen hell spawn. 

“You asshole,” Peter had fallen to his knees and laid his hands over Chris’ trying to stop the bleeding.

Stiles quit chatting the moment Chris landed on the forest floor. He felt the energy inside him swirl as he if had the worst stomach ache in history. His vision became blurry for a second before he focused on the demon who was tossing the pack off of himself like feathers. He felt he could breath out fire he was so enraged. 

“Stiles,” Chris whimpered reaching for the young man before he passed out. His hand falling limply next to him.

Stiles spread his arms wide and breathed out. A bright light blinded everyone for a moment. When it settled, Stiles eyes were solid purple and he had a glow to himself. His friends had been thrown off the demon and were laying in a circle around it. The spot the demon was crouched down was burnt and blacken in almost a perfect oval. 

Their young lover knelt down and laid his warm hand over Chris’ wound when Peter removed his own.

“It will be okay,” his voice was eerily calm. He stood up, his knees cracking, and faced the rest of them.

His pack stayed put as he waved a hand towards Lydia. The banshee woke up with a start. Jackson held her close with an eye on the scene in front of him.

“You,” Stiles voice dropped an octave, commanding. The pale man flicked his wrist towards the tall beast. The demon’s whole body convulsed.

The hall spawn held its arms in front of itself, its eyes flickering from left to right. A distressing whine came from it.

“You dare hurt the man I love,” Stiles took another calculated slow step. 

Stiles walked with confidence, like a predator. 

The demon rammed it’s gigantic body against the barrier as the man who smelt of ozone and rage closed in on him, "Spark," it yelled in loud chirping.

“You dare hurt my pack,” a wind picked up and whipped around the man, his red hoodie fluttering against his body. “You dare to show yourself in my town. Hurt my people.”

He stopped a few feet from the demon and kicked his leg out. Despite the distance the demon dropped to its knee as if the Stiles’ foot made contact.

The demon roared, and leapt at the man only to be held back by the invisible wall. 

“I never want to see,” Stiles reached out and gripped thin air, jerking it to the right. At the same time the beast’s arm was twisted and snapped, “you or your kind again.”

The demon bend its head backwards and hollered.

“This. Town. Is. Mine,” Stiles spoke each word with a snap. “This is your only warning only because you haven’t killed anyone yet.”

The demon did destroy people properties and hurt humans but hadn’t reached death yet. The summoner had been specific that he wanted revenge on his bullies but didn’t want death.

Black blood seeped from the beast’s chest as the Spark mimed his hands across the demon.

A glowing ball of blue light, the size of a volleyball, erupted between Stiles’ hands. 

The demon’s eyes grew twice its size. It chose life over death and let out a series of high-pitched clicks. A swirling black cloud appeared beside it, and jumped in a second before the fireball hit the closing portal.

With a deep breath, Stiles passed out and Peter caught him before he hit the ground.

\-----

“Then the Spark grew ten times his size and the ground shook,” the demon elaborated. The retold his story time and time again. He survived a Spark. 

“Remember the story Gus….” he said after a moment of silence.

“Gus…no. Why,” the smaller demon tilted its head. 

“Gus didn’t make it back in one piece when he met the last Spark, three hundred years ago. I was a lucky bastard. Mom always told me to be careful or else the Spark will get you.” the taller male replied. “I fought him with all I had, and was almost scorched inside out by a flame ball.”

“I vaguely remember now. I heard pieces of him came through his portal. Took years to find all of them.” the shorter male shivered and hugged himself. 

“I’m telling you man. I’m never going back to that place again. Next time a summons rings from Beacon Hills, I’ll pass it up. It isn’t worth the money and that Spark wasn’t lying. He’ll end my existence if I show up again. Others can heed my warning or not.” the demon brushed his fingers over his scarred chest.

\------

The wolf had scooped up their boy after he past out and took off towards the Jeep. Chris stayed behind a moment, to make sure the pack were okay and told them not to bother them for the next 48 hours. They would text with updates and they could talk about what happened later.

Their were grunts of agreement as they got up and dusted off. They all knew the two older men were waiting for the human to turn eighteen. Stiles seemingly being magical wouldn’t change a thing.

They sped to Chris’ house, which was closer and Stiles roused as they striped off the last piece of his clothing.

Peter’s toned and naked body pinned Stiles’ equally nude body to Chris’s bed. He thrusted his thick cock slowly in and out, drawing out his orgasm. 

“Mine,” Peter growled around his fangs as he hit away Stiles hand. He gripped Stiles hips up at an angle to push in deeper.

A strained moan escaped their boy. “Please.”

Chris stood next to them, stroking his cock. The only evidence of his attack was a small pink scar. 

Stiles grip and twisted at the satin white sheets as he withered under Peter and Chris’ focus on him. His cock bounce against his stomach as the wolf picked up his speed.

Chris sucked on his lower lip as he used his precome to work his erection. 

“Ohh,” he groaned loudly as spurts of come flooded from his cock, coating Stiles’ chest and chin.

Peter’s eyes flashed as breathed in the sex. He left bruising marks on Stiles as he pumped his seed deep within their boy.

“Yesss,” Stiles moaned in pleasure as he own released as Peter filled him.

Afterwards, they made room for Chris to squeeze in with them and snuggled.

The only sounds were all three of them catching their breath.

A phone chirped and Chris fumbled to find it. “It’s Scott demanding were we are,” the hunter replied.

His two lovers both grinned as Stiles, in the middle, snatched the phone. He snapped a photo of them waist up. 

Peter looked at the photo of all three of them. Stiles body was littered with love bites and drying spots of come. All their hair was a mess. 

He sent it to Scott and himself. It would make a nice background on his own phone.

“You’re going to scar our Alpha with photos like that.” Chris chuckled as he rubbed his palm in circles over the younger man’s toned stomach.

“Worth it. He should have known better.” Stiles stretched and yawned. 

“Sleep, love.” Peter twisted on his side facing the other two. “We’ll talk and eat after we wake up.”

Stiles closed his eyes and as he drifted to sleep, “and I’ll tell you all about me being a Spark.”

He heard Peter whispered, “aw, that was the smell. I knew it.”

There was still a lot to talk about. But for now, Stiles was content and happy to snoozed between his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> They are what the demons tell their kids to keep them in line. The nightmare that you wish wasn't only a myth. Something made up.


End file.
